


you again.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Festivals, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Jack-o'-lanterns, M/M, Second Chances, Sheets, Spirits, another life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: y/n and the karasuno team were all hanging out until yamaguchi suggests to go to this spirit festival where everyone dresses up so no one knows who's human or not. there, something unexpected catches y/n by surprise.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 9





	you again.

an image flashed through your mind as kageyama's character slashed at yours with his sword.

his strong, broad back faced you as he tried to block the incoming attack that was meant for you. the sound of metal struggling against one another echoed into the night. his hair, dark as night, fluttered with the wind as he took charge, winning the struggle and slashing the opponent down.

"my love, you'd have to be more careful," the mysterious man turned around to face you once the damage was done. his handsome face glowed in the lantern's light that hung in the castle's corridor.

you bowed your head shamefully. regret flowed through your veins as you apologized, "my lord, i'm sorry that i couldn't do my job and protect you..." 

"my love, i should be the one protecting you." 

"there's a ghost festival happening tonight, wanna come?" yamaguchi suggested, snapping you out of your fantasy. he popped into the room where you, hinata, kageyama, and yachi were playing video games; holding bed sheets in his arms.

you looked up from the game, curiously. "what's that?" you asked just as hinata killed you. you grumbled at defeat, slapping the back of his head in spite. he pouted and groaned, rubbing his head. 

"it's like any other festival, but you should dress up in costume to fit into the crowd," he went on, striding in to drop the sheets on our heads. "legend says that there are also spirits there too and since there's so many ghosts and souls, it's not impossible for soulmates to meet."

"soulmates?" yachi asked, innocently, her brown eyes glimmered against the plain white. her petite frame was engulfed, making her look like a cute blob. 

"sounds kinda cheesy.." kageyama mumbled just as yamaguchi dropped a sheet on his head. he pulled and pushed the sheet around his head to find the holes that yamaguchi cut out.

hinata giggled and poked at him, "you look stupid!"

"you're the one that's stupid!" kageyama yelled, leaping at hinata to ruffle his hair roughly through the sheet.

"tsukki's already ready, come on!" yamaguchi urged, pulling you and yachi up by the hands.

it's just a stupid legend... but why did my stomach flutter at the mention of soulmates? you thought to yourself as you reluctantly followed yamaguchi. 

chatter and laughter reverberated off each other, filling your body full of excitement. you didn't expect to find the festival so much fun. you watched as yamaguchi reached up to adjust tsukishima's glasses, grinning at how cute they both were. you suddenly had the urge to find something to snack on so you looked around for yachi to drag along, but your eyes slowly found someone else's. 

it was hard to tell with all the white sheets dancing about, but he was for sure staring back at you. he stood tall, but that's all you were able to see besides his black sneakers that blended in with the pavement. the floating lanterns gave off a warm glow and everything seemed to move at a slower pace as you both stared at each other; a weird force pulling at you both. 

"my lord?" the past you muttered softly as you stared lovingly up at him. your yukata was slid off of your shoulders indicating that you were in the middle of something intimate. 

his hazel eyes gazed back down at you as his calloused hands caressed your flushed cheeks. years of wielding a sword made his hands hard at the touch, but his caress was gentle and full of love. "yes, my love?" 

"stay with me forever..." the past you said, barely above a whisper, as you leaned up to close the gap between you two. the thin red string tangled itself between the both of you with each end tied to your pinkies. 

"i promise." 

"Y/N!" yachi exclaimed, grabbing your hand over the sheet. 

"OI! kubro, let's check this out!" a booming voice exclaimed as another tall figure came up to the one that held your interest. 

yachi took off running, dragging you along as you stared longing at the tall figure. his eyes never left yours as his friend dragged him away as well. "we're going to lose the others!" soon enough, you lost sight of the specific sheet in the sea of white. 

once you caught up with the others, you couldn't help but feel that faint tug of a string when your eyes locked with those hazel ones as you stared at the hand yachi wasn't holding. 

it's just a stupid legend... but who would have thought... that i would meet you in this life again?

**Author's Note:**

> song: turning pages by sleeping at last  
> originally posted: october 11, 2020


End file.
